Catch Her If You Can
by liaSonlovR
Summary: Liason!


A/N: This idea had been in my head for awhile, but I was always afraid to write it out because I thought I would just ruin it. But then I had the urge to write, and my muse was being kind, so I did it. I haven't written in a long time, so forgive me if this downright sucks. Don't be afraid, if you feel it, then you gotta say it. I appreciate all kinds of feedback that I can get!

Things to Know: This is completely AU. That's it.

Thanks to Basi for being a fabulous beta!

* * *

He thought he saw movement. 

He shook his head as he looked at the same spot again, only to see that it was the same. The tree remained motionless and as drained as he was, as the burning sun smothered his skin with the wet, humid hair that made his clothes stick to his hot, sweating skin.

He flicked a bead of sweat that was dribbling down the side of his head, and silently readjusted his bent legs. He bowed even lower behind the big bush, infested with annoying mosquitos that he had used as a cover and shield for the past five minutes. He knew from his training, but also from his instincts, that you should never take cover in the same place for long. Because if you stay there a moment longer than you needed to, then you'd be discovered.

And the _entire_ mission would be blown.

All because of a moment of bad judgement, a moment where the need to rest or shut his eyes overweighed the goal of why he was there in the first place, smelling like crap and moving so stealthily and silently even though his protesting muscles were screaming at him to stop.

Jason Morgan would never let that happen again.

It had happened once. Only once. And yet that one time would leave a mark on his reputation for the rest of his career. That one time when he let his guard down, and let himself breathe a little easy, he ruined the entire mission.

All because of this one person who he had been chasing for almost a year now.

Elizabeth Webber.

She was a smart, resourceful one. He knew that. Always quick on her feet, and her witty remarks whenever he was close to finally catching her amused him as well. But he also knew that she couldn't run forever. That she will eventually have a moment where all the running and the constant looks over her shoulder would all come back to her, leaving her in a state of fatigue and more importantly, vulnerability.

And that was when he would catch her, and finally cash in.

Because he knew he would catch her. He was known as _the _bounty hunter, the one who caught everyone he went after, usually in a few weeks, but this case had been his longest yet, and his partner, his boss, Robert Scorpio, wasn't happy with that.

Boy, was that an understatement.

Two weeks ago, Jason had been so close to finally catching Elizabeth Webber, but the one moment in his career that he had let his guard down to help her so-called "broken ankle," she had delivered such a blow to his head, the swelling and the bruise remained there longer than it should have. And not only was that kick to his head painful, but it was also a major blow to his ego.

And he had let her get away. Again.

And that was when Robert Scorpio decided that this time, that little minx would be caught. You know why?

Because he would actually _be_ there with Jason.

When Jason had heard that Robert was actually _coming _with him, he was speechless. There was only so much that a man's ego could take, especially his. And he had a right to be too, according to him. Robert had never come along with Jason, because that wasn't his field anymore. He was the brains who found the locations where the criminals were hiding at, and Jason was the one who went for the kill.

But after the last incident, he knew the second the thick, metallic blood started to trickle down his forehead, that he had made a major mistake and he knew that he would have to pay for it. He was on one hell of a tight leash. Too tight for his liking, but he knew that Robert had reason to be angry, especially since a woman who barely came up to Jason's chin had outsmarted him – on _numerous_ occasions.

See, Jason Morgan was in a category all of his own. No one compared to him, no one dared to even challenge him _or_ his record, because they knew that they would get kicked in the ass with both.

And that's what made this situation all the more horrible.

But this time he was ready.

This time he would –

"Wow, you're really slipping aren't you? First, you actually fell for the easiest trick in the book, a broken ankle, and now you're daydreaming? I wonder what about… me?"

Jason jumped up and stood still, whipping up his dartgun and aiming it straight at her shoulder.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Webber," he snipped, and the hypocrisy of his statement was sadly clear when his eyes begrudgingly slowly traveled down her smirk, set with the poutiest, pinkest and softest lips he had ever seen, down to her black tank top that clung and molded to her porcelain-like skin, ending just above her belly button, where a small ring was hanging out of. His cerulean eyes had a mind of their own, sliding down to her matching black short shorts, exposing her thin, yet shapely legs.

She hadn't changed since the last time he'd seen her.

Her smirk grew as she saw his cheeks flush with a tinge of redness. She let out a throaty laugh that sent goosebumps over his thick arms. The effect she had on him was not lost to either of them, and he hated it. No one made him feel that way before. No one. Especially on a case like this.

"Riiight," she drawled. "I can tell."

Elizabeth started to circle him, her black boots making no sound at all, leaving only a couple strands of grass down to the damp earth when she stepped on them. Jason turned right when she did, and though he had managed to get his cool, calm, and collected, not to mention stoic, mask on his features again, he was anything but inside. He had to catch this girl, once and for all, so he would finally be rid of the feelings and stirrings of anticipation he got whenever he thought of catching her. That way, he would done with her for good.

At least, he hoped so.

Her words cut him out of his thoughts. "I hear your boss was with you this time, Jason," she said softly, as if she was having a normal conversation with him despite the current circumstances they were in right now.

Like he had said, she was resourceful. Otherwise, how the hell would she have known that?

Damn, she was good. If she already knew that Robert Scorpio was with him, then she must have come up with something to get away this time, so he had to watch out.

Elizabeth continued to walk slowly around him, as if she was an artist, admiring her work of art. Her thin arms hung loosely at her sides, and yet she was poised for anything unexpected. She eyed him closely, her dark blue eyes dancing and twinkling with appreciation as she stared at the godly-built man before him. She knew that she looked calm, ready for anything, and even managed to get a few words out there with her sharp tongue, but in all honesty, she was just as attracted to Jason as he was to her.

But survival beat "love" and "commitment", hell even sex on her list, so whatever she did, it always came down to that: survival.

She had been near Jason when he was crouching down behind that stupid bush. He may not have noticed it, but he was talking to himself. He said something about waiting for Robert and stole a couple glances back as if he was looking for him, so that's when she figured that the old man had actually come with Jason, and for once in her life, Elizabeth had no plan.

She was outnumbered: 2 to 1. So whatever she did now, was all in the moment and at the best of her ability, both physically and mentally. She slowly went through the list of what her mother had always told her to help her get out of a situation that she knew was a dead end. After all, Elizabeth had only learned from the best. She just never thought that she would be one of the people that her mother had been trying to capture. Go figure.

_Be aware of your surroundings, Lizzie. Keep an eye out for anything that might be useful for your escape. Don't be too obvious though; think of it as a casual look-out._

She darted her eyes around the small clearing and didn't see anything that was useful. Just a bunch of trees whose shades were as hot as the air outside of them, and just a bird or two here and there.

Elizabeth was still circling around Jason, and when she looked over his shoulder, she saw the one and only Robert Scorpio only about 50 yards away.

_When you find it, don't give yourself away._

"There's no way out of this one," Jason smiled. He saw her deep blue eyes darting around trying to get a different perspective on the situation so she could get out. But there couldn't possibly be a way out of this.

Could there?

Elizabeth sighed and peered up at him, almost, _defeatedly, _her long, dark lashes resting on her smooth skin as she closed her eyes.

"I – I guess not."

_Show your vulnerability, and let them lower their guard down. Open those wide, beautiful baby blues of yours Lizzie… _

Jason frowned. This wasn't like her. She wasn't even going to fight back? She looked so frail and tired, and Jason had to fight the urge to just forget everything and take care of her.

But this was the moment he was waiting for. The moment where she was done with running and hiding, the moment where –

…_and you'll get them good._

With one step, Elizabeth had reversed their postions, and knowing that Jason would shoot her to prevent her from getting away, she automatically ducked down and did a perfect forward roll between Jason's legs. Before Jason could even register the fact that she had ducked – amidst his thoughts and his false understanding that she had finally given up - , he shot the dart where she had stood only a split second ago, and watched with wide eyes when the dart flew the air, not her, and straight into the leg of a man.

Of Robert Scorpio.

"Holy shit."

Robert opened his mouth in a surprise gasp, and toppled down to the ground.

He felt something between his legs – no, not _that – _and he looked down just in time to see Elizabeth roll right under him and the second her feet touched the floor, she jumped up, her long, wavy brown hair tousled by her sudden burst of movement.

_And when they're in shock, Lizzie, run._

She knew that she should've started sprinting the moment her feet touched the floor, but she remained rooted to her spot. She took a few, slow steps, her wild eyes still trained on Jason. She wouldn't know when she would ever see him again, and for the first time in her life, she wished she could escape all this action that had been in her life since as long as she could remember, and be a normal girl, who fell in love with a normal guy, who would just happen to be Jason Morgan.

_Run._

But no, she quickly shook her head to snap out of it, and started to increase her speed in her steps.

Jason shook his head to clear what just happened, and as he heard the rustle of the bushes and leaves as Elizabeth dashed through the thick, wet forest, he turned around and ran for a couple steps, then slowed down and glanced back apprehensively at Robert Scorpio.

He'd be ok, right? It's not like he's going to die, he's just going to, _rest_ for little.

He took a couple more steps and he looked through the sea of green, and spotted Elizabeth not too far away. He hesitantly looked back at Robert's motionless body on the ground.

And he ran.

This was his chance, Robert would understand, right? They were chasing this girl for a year already, so he had no choice but to go.

And he wanted to see her again.

As he sprinted through the wild forest, dodging trees and bushes, he bit his lip and grinned at how she had managed to trick him again.

Damn, she got him _good._

* * *

Please leave some feedback! 


End file.
